Namida no Ame
by Syaoran's Sakura
Summary: Tears fell from his eyes as he realized that he's going to lose the only thing he never thought he had...


_**Warning**__: Character Deaths and OOC_

_**Disclaimer**__: The songs "Lacrymosa" and "We were so close together" are owned by Evanescence and Gundam SEED._

_**Disclaimer part. 2: **__Sadly I don't own Code Geass. If I owned it SuzakuxLelouch would be the main love team and Lelouch wouldn't have died…._

_**Author's note: **__YAY!! My first ever fanfic in Code Geass!!!__I desperately wanted to make a story for this anime 'coz it's my second most favorite anime after Tsubasa: RESERVoir Chronicle. And I love Lelouch. Sadly I had to kill him in this story… Gomenasai minna-san! And this is also a little shout out to my best friend NowakiHiroki Egoist. See?! I finally made a Code Geass fanfic!!!

* * *

_

* * *

**The Rain of Tears**

**By:** Syaoran's Sakura

_Bang!_

'_What a beautiful sound…' _Lelouch thought, smiling as he felt the bullet hit him square in the chest. Eyes closed, he let himself fall back, at the same time letting bittersweet pain to engulf his senses. He was not surprised to fell his own warm blood drench his clothes, staining his cloak, Zero's cloak, a bright shade of red.

_Out on your own_

_Cold and alone again_

_Can this be what you really wanted?_

Suzaku stared for a moment as the black knight fell, before his hands shook and let go of the gun tightly clenched in his fist. He was surprised to feel warm tears streaming from his eyes.

Why is he crying? He should be happy because he killed Zero. He should be happy because he put an end to the life of the one who killed so many innocent people. He should be happy because he killed Euphie's murderer. So why is he crying?

He stood and kneeled beside Lelouch –no, Zero-. But now matter how much he tried to stop himself he held Lelouch's head and placed him on his lap. With a shudder, Suzaku felt the tears falling again, and shut his eyes.

_Now that I'm gone_

_You feel like yourself again_

_Grieving the things you can't repair and willing_

Lelouch felt something warm fall on his cheek, and looked up to see his best friend crying. He frowned. He didn't want Suzaku to cry, not right now. And so he lifted his hand to brush away his tears, even though it hurt him to just move an arm.

Suzaku felt gloved hands brush against his cheek and a voice softly whisper, "Don't cry…". His emerald eyes opened to meet Lelouch's smiling face, amethyst eyes holding the comforting warmth that finally undone the white knight.

He cried, pouring all his pain out. His mind didn't understand Lelouch's actions. He was the one who held the gun and shot Lelouch, and here he was comforting his killer, his best friend.

Lelouch felt blood run down the side of his mouth and knew that his time is almost up. "But no," he scolded himself mentally "I need to hold on, just a bit longer…".

_To let you blame it on me_

_And set your guilt free_

_I don't want to hold you back now love_

The raven haired boy tried to calm Suzaku down. "Ne, Suzaku, stop crying…please…don't worry I'm okay…it doesn't hurt…" He lied, even though the truth is that his insides felt terrible and his body hurt, when and icy hand gripped his wrist and green bewildered eyes stared at him. "What do you mean 'it doesn't hurt'? I shot you, Lelouch! I'm sorry!"

"You shouldn't be… you had every right to kill me…" Lelouch murmured, his breaths becoming short and laborious by the passing seconds. "I'm sorry… for everything… I've done to hurt you… please take care of Nunnally and…" There he paused, before gripping Suzaku's white suit tightly, hoisting himself upwards and brushing his lips against the others'. "_Aishiteru, my Suzaku_…" the prince whispered, before lowering himself, his grip growing limp.

_I can't change who I am_

_Not this time_

_I won't lie to keep you near me_

Suzaku caught the whispered Japanese phrase, his mind tumbling into a whirl of confusion. '…_Aishiteru_…'. He stared at Lelouch, trying to see if the prince is lying to him, mocking him even in his last moments. But instead of the sly and cunning smirk he expected, Lelouch is smiling a genuine smile, his face not holding any trace of lie.

'_You never know you had something until you lose it." _And at that moment Suzaku knew that he had Lelouch by his side all those times when he felt he lost everything. When he lost Euphie, Lelouch was there for him. He had Lelouch, but now he's going to lose him, too.

_And in this short life_

_There's no time to waste on giving up_

_My love wasn't enough_

Lelouch held Suzaku's hand firmly, bringing the latter back to reality. The prince knew that his time was up, as he felt death slowly creep to him, holding him in it's frozen embrace.

"Suzaku, I-I'm sorry…my love wasn't enough…to keep you beside me…" Lelouch gasped, his breath becoming shorter and shorter. "Thank you… I love…y—" the prince tried to say but was stopped as darkness took a hold on him.

Emerald eyes widened as Suzaku felt Lelouch's hand go slack before falling to his bloodstained chest. Realization dawning bitterly upon him, the white knight hugged the black prince tighter, screaming wordlessly in the black sky.

He didn't want this to happen to Lelouch. He wanted Zero dead, not Lelouch. But' it seemed inevitable, since Zero and Lelouch are one and the same…

When Zero started the revolution, he wanted Zero to burn. When Zero killed many innocents, he wanted Zero to suffer. When Zero killed Euphemia, Suzaku wanted Zero to die.

But he never –ever—wished Lelouch to burn, suffer, much less die. He wanted to protect Lelouch, and everything he holds dear in his heart.

So what was he supposed to do if the one he wished to protect is also the one he vowed to kill?

Suzaku stared into blank violet eyes as if searching for answers. Lelouch's lifeless face still held a gentle smile as if encouraging the idea on the white knight's mind.

Feeling a sad smile grace his lips, Suzaku closed the black prince's eyes, then reached for the gun lying on the ground, threading his fingers through Lelouch's black hair lovingly. He raised the gun to his head.

Clearly, there is only one way to end this.

A single teardrop fell from his eyes before he closed them and pulled the trigger.

_Even though we were so close together_

_We can't even get a word across between our increasing distances_

_If this awkward is what it's like to live_

_We shall close our eyes under the cold sky_

_Please, give us a quiet sleep under the moonlight, if it is the last thing possible_

**OWARI

* * *

**

* * *

_**Syaoran's Sakura: **__There you go… at least in the end they got to be together…. Yeah, I know, I murdered not only the characters but also the story. Please forgive me for that, I'm just a newbie writer. Reviews would be nice and flames would also be accepted graciously by yours truly. And…_

_**Lelouch: **__Excuse me. Sakura-san, thank you for keeping me and Suzaku together in this story._

_**Syaoran's Sakura:**__ (blushing furiously) i-it's nothing really... I just wanted to see you two together…_

_**Suzaku: **__(sarcastically) yeah.. together in death!!!_

_**Syaoran's Sakura: **__Oh shut up!_

_**Suzaku: (still sarcastically speaking) **__and you did a VERY good job of it!_

_**Syaoran's Sakura: **__Don't push it, you BAKA!!_

_**Suzaku: **__(sing-songing) Look who's here..! (Points behind me) (Evilly smirking) we should get out of here, Lelouch, before all hell breaks lose! (drags a stunned Lelouch who whispers a –Thank you—to me.)_

_**Syaoran's Sakura: **__I wonder what it is? (looks behind to see a flaming(literally) NowakiHiroki Egoist) W-wait! I'm sorry I called your Suzaku a baka… (sees a chainsaw appear out of nowhere to NowakiHiroki Egoist's hands) gotta go, minna-san! Don't forget my reviews! (dashes out of everyone's sight followed by a NowakiHiroki Egoist waving the chainsaw wildly in the air.)_


End file.
